


Shift

by spookalicious



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, House Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about this one, Gee?” Frank smiled wide as he entered the large, empty living room. He watched Gerard’s expression change as he followed the smaller man, looking around curiously. This could be their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

“What about this one, Gee?” Frank smiled wide as he entered the large, empty living room. He watched Gerard’s expression change as he followed the smaller man, looking around curiously. This could be their new home.

Gerard set a hand on the south wall, feeling the wood paneling beneath his fingers. It was smooth, as if it was sanded and polished. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking around a bit more. The walls were, well, wood panels, and the carpet on the floor was a dark green. It seemed very old. He looked toward the ceiling, looking at the lights. They looked like a very modern chandelier. 

Frank took a few steps closer to his boyfriend. “Gee, I like this one. It has spunk!” He grinned when Gerard looked at him, eyebrow raised. Did he just say spunk? Frank just spun around, before laying down on the carpet. “It’s soft, Gee…”

A lady appeared in the doorway, and a nametag on her blazer said “Terry”. “This house was built about 80 years ago, but it’s been renovated to look a bit more modern. The lights are all new, and the carpet has been replaced, but it’s all the same colors and schemes,” she explained, holding a clipboard. “If you like it, we should talk more about the price, since it is negotiable.” 

Gerard looked to Frank, a face that said “I’m sorry”. Frank sighed and nodded. “We’re gonna have to think about it a bit, if that’s okay.” He smiled weakly. 

“Gee, I can’t stand it here anymore!” Frank exclaimed when they arrived at their apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed it a bit, as it wouldn’t open if he didn’t. He kicked off his shoes and made his way to their lumpy couch. He sighed when he heard the couple above them arguing. Again. 

Gerard rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. “I’m making some coffee, do you want some?” He offered, only to be answered by a loud groan, following by a similar groan from the floorboards as Frank stood and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Gerard. I _can’t_ live here,” he said, almost exasperated. “Why didn’t we talk more about the price of that house we saw today? I liked that one, Gee. You did too, I could see it in your face.” He sighed once again, and went to switch out the pots under the sink. “It’s leaky again, Gee.” 

//

About an hour or so later, the two were sitting on the couch, watching some terrible cartoon Frank had on DVD. The fighting upstairs had stopped, but now there was a baby crying down the hall, loud enough that Frank was sure the whole complex could hear. He laid his head on Gerard’s shoulder and let out a small whimper, but he didn’t say anything until the two were laying in their bed. 

“I hate this place, Gerard.” 

It was Gerard who sighed this time. “I know, Frankie, I know.” He rolled over until he was facing the other. “I just… That place didn’t seem right. I liked it, but it was just… Off.” He bit his lip. “I promise, Frankie, we’ll find a place soon…”

Frank just curled up to Gerard, hand on his chest, face nuzzled into his neck. “Okay.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t until a few days later that they went to see another house. Terry was an excellent realtor, or so Frank thought. They didn’t have much experience with the profession, so their only example was her. 

“And this is the master bedroom. As you can see, it’s got a lovely view. The previous owners never used it as a bedroom, and, honestly, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t either. It seems more like an art studio.” 

This quirked Gerard’s attention, and Frank smirked. He knew Gerard couldn’t resist anything having to do with art studios. 

Terry had left the two alone to talk and look around on their own, and Frank quickly turned to Gerard. “Please. I love this one, Gee.” 

“Maybe. I don’t know yet. Can we look around again?” He glanced around the room, noticing that this house looked a bit older than the last. _‘Frank is telling her to show us older houses, isn’t he?’_ he thought to himself, but it just made him smile. He loved old houses. 

The two took another round through the house, and ended up in the kitchen, with Frank talking animatedly. 

“And this is where the coffee machine would go, and oh, over here would be the baking supplies…” he trailed off. Or more like Gerard tuned him out a bit so it just seemed like he trailed off. He looked around, imagining their Tupperware and glasses in the cabinets, their pots on the stove. He imagined the lumpy tan couch in the living room, and their tiny TV on their entertainment center in the corner, adjacent to the small fireplace. Then he imagined the two brushing their teeth together in the bathroom, giggling and smearing toothpaste on each other without the constant banging on the wall from their neighbor, complaining about them being too loud too early in the morning. 

“Gerard?” Frank interjected. He was looking at the taller brunette curiously. He had noticed that he wasn’t listening, and he was only a little irritated. “Gee, if I bore you, tell me and I’ll shut up.” 

Terry walked around the corner and smiled at the two. “So, would you like to talk prices?” 

Frank was about to tell her that this one was probably a no-go too, when Gerard cut him off. 

“No need. We’ll take it.” 

Frank looked at him, incredulously. “Really, Gee?” His eyes lit up, and he jumped, kissing Gerard’s cheek, excitedly. “Thank you, Gee!” 

Gerard just chuckled and hugged the other. “Anything for my Frankie.” 


End file.
